Anyone Else but You
by Beautiful Shiny People
Summary: So...there was plenty on T.V. that day, so how did I begin to make out with Antonio and end up getting pregnant? Fem!LovinoxAntonio QUOTES TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM MOVIE; a few of my favourite scenes.


So...there was stuff on T.V that day; I mean, the 'Blair Witch Project' was coming on Starz, and ya know, I hadn't watched it since it came out...so why the _hell_ was I making out with Antonio?

His hand trails from cradling the back of my head to rest flat against my back; I sucked down a deep breath as his other hand slides under my shirt, and fumbles with the clasp of my bra. Green eyes stare at me, a deep pink dusting his cheekbones. "I've...wanted this for a long time."

I feel my face flush a thousand times over, but swiftly lean down to capture his mouth with mine. "I know."

Antonio lets a slightly dopey smile come to his mouth; he lets out a shakey breath and pulls me closer. "Wizard..."

* * *

The walk to the drugstore is _far_ too long in my opinion. I mean, yeah, I _could_ take a bus, but that would mean spending _money_. Money which I need to spend on..._the test._

Lifting the half empty gallon of Sunny-D to my lips, I take a lengthy swallow, glaring at any small animal that _dares_come into my path. My bladder screams in protest, and I growl lightly as the doors to the drugstore switfly slide open.

"Oh-_ho_, look who it is!" My eye twitches lightly at the overly obnoxious voice that belongs to the American clerk. Alfred grins at me and rests his head on his hand. I glared at him while snatching another pregnancy test from the shelf. "Guess you're back for another test?"

I snort, opening the pink box with a swipe of a finger. "I think that last one was broken, the 'plus' sign looked more like a division sign." I begin to reach for the bathroom keys, but Alfred pulls them away, shit-eating grin still in place. A deep glare is moulded onto my face. "I remain unconvinced."

The blond tuts lightly, jingling the keys."Third test today, mamma bear. Face it, your eggo is preggo."

My glare slides to a punk looking blond standing at the counter; she gives me a look and talks from behind several tongue piercings. "It's really easy to tell," Her British accent is slightly thrown off due to all the metal jacking up her mouth. "Are your nipples really brown?"

Alfred snorts. "Yeah, maybe your little boyfriend's got mutant sperms; knocked ya up twice?"

I snatch the keys from his hamburgery paws, flipping him the bird simultaneously. "Shut _up_, dickwad! Look, I just drank my fucking weight in Sunny-D, and I _really_ gotta go!" Turning away from the American clerk and the punk girl, I began to walk toward the smelly restrooms.

There's a pause before Alfred's obnoxiously loud voice follows the door being slammed shut. "You pay for that pee stick when you're done! Don't think it's yours just 'cause ya marked it with your urine!"

I stroll back into the main area of the drugstore, fingers tightly holding the pregnancy test, while my eyes remained glued to the little screen. Alfred leans forward over the counter while I grab a back of tomato flavoured chips. "What's the prognosis, Fertile Myrtle? Minus or plus?"

I scowl and shove my hand into my pants pocket to retrieve my beaten up wallet. "I dunno, it's not seasoned yet." Grabbing my chips, I open the bag of tasty goodness, choking on a sliver when my eyes rest on the screen. I sigh lowly, glowering at the American. "Nope, there it is. The unholy pink plus sign." I begin to shake the test, hoping to _GOD_ that maybe it was another fluke.

Alfred swipes a chip and loudly bites down on it. "That ain't no Etch-A-Sketch. This is one doodle that can't be undone, homeskillit."

* * *

Gillian sighs beside me, folding her arms over her chest. "Dude, I think it's best to tell them."

My dad blinks and looks over to Gretel, who's blue eyes have gone wide. I take a deep breath and lets it out shakily. "I'm...pregnant..."

Gretel's hand comes up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Oh god..."

I quickly lift my hands, preparing to shield myself from my father's fury. "B-but I'm going to give it up for adoption, and I already found the perfect couple who's gonna pay for all the medical bills. And ya know what, in like 30 something odd weeks, we can pretend like this never happened!"

My dad's mouth opens and closes before he can squeak out, "You're...pregnant?"

I drop my arms and put on a pleading face. I can feel my heart pounding loudly in my head, and it's taking all my will power _not_ to go running into my room screaming '_chigii_!' "I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_...and if it's any consolation, I have heartburn that radiating in my knee-caps, and I haven't taken a dump since Wednesday...morning."

Gretel slams her hands onto the table top, a look of confusion and disappointment crossing over her face. "I didn't even know you were sexually active." I cringe at that.

"Uh..."

"Who's the kid?"

I pause and look at my dad. A frown dips the corner of my mouth and I glance at Gillian who rolls her eyes. "The baby? I don't really know much about it, but I guess...it has fingernails, allegedly."

Gretel blinks and glances at my dad. "Fingernails? Really?"

Dad lets out a rough breath and runs a hand down his face. "No, I mean, who's the father, Lovina?"

I look down at my feet and feel my face heat up to a great degree. "Uh, Antonio Carriedo?"

My dad snorts. "_Antonio Carriedo_"

Gillian laughs loudly. "I know, right?"

I glower at both of them. "_What_?"

Dad awkwardly scratches the back of his head, glaring at both of them. "What? I'll have you know, Antonio is very nice...in chair."

As Gillian and I turn away and retreat to my room, I can hear my dad taking to Gretel. "When I see that Antonio kid, I'm gonna punch him in the weiner."

* * *

Antonio stares down at me, fiddling awkwardly with one of his gold arm bands. "Uh...did you put like a hundred things of tic-taks in my mailbox?"

I look down at my round stomach, drumming my fingers lightly on the taunt skin. I feel my cheeks heat up to an unflattering shade of red; Antonio twitches lightly, and I know he's resisting the urge to shriek like a girl going '_Cuuuuuute!_' "Um, 'cause they're your fav...and you know, you can never have enough of your favourite one-calorie breath mints..." I laugh lightly, but look up at the Spaniard seriously. "But...um, I think I'm in love with you."

Antonio blinks, a flush coming to his face. "You...mean as friends?"

I sigh and gnaw on my bottom lip. "No...I mean for real...um, 'cause you're like...the coolest person I know, and you don't even need to try."

Antonio laughs lightly and places a hand on my swollen stomach. "I try really hard, actually..."

* * *

**Quotes taken directly from the movie, just a few of my favourite scenes! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**


End file.
